projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8: Dance Battle!
Synopsis In Cyberspace, with Sylphie's help they manage to get access to The World, an online game from the present time. The Maverick Hunters and Captain decide to join up with the heroes since this problem isn't just theirs anymore. After flying for a while, they find themselves at a cathedral. While some are amazed by the scenery, Xiaomu suggests contacting Kite of the .hackers, a player who assisted them in the last incident. Since they met by chance that time, they decide to find Aura, the commanding AI of the game. The doctor stays inside to make repairs while the party checks inside. Inside, Kite and Haseo are inside and Kite sees no statue of Aura and a mark on the pedestal. Haseo realizes they are in The World...R:2 to be exact. They are in Haseo's time, a time where Aura is no longer in The World. Haseo tries to log out, but was unable to. Kite explained that this happened last time as well, and suggests heading back to a Chaos Gate to try and get back to Kite's time. Just then, some of the local monsters appear along with some strange ones. Haseo recognizes them as AIDA (Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly), sentient programs that makes whatever it contacts go out of control. He tries to summon his avatar Skeith, which surprises Kite, but it somehow didn't work...sort of. Skeith appears, but it's the one from Kite's time. Haseo explains that he is an Epitaph User and Avatars are guardians that they uses to fight enemies, and his is Skeith, the Terror of Death. Kite wonders if they were pulled apart somehow and they have to get him back! The heroes enter the scene and find the two already in battle. It seems they were lucky to find Kite when they did, as he explains they are seven years in the future. The two explain how they met others from the real world earlier, and after some introductions, the heroes decide to lend a hand in the fight. A mysterious black figure arrives along with several robots. While most of the heroes don't recognize him, Captain remembers him in several reports about civilian kidnappings and forcing them to dance. They are the Rhythm Rogues...as revealed by the reporter, Ulala of Space Channel 5. She gives her report on Shadow, the field captain of the Rogues, as well as the current situation inside The World. Some of them recognize the reporter from the last incident and now she's arrived for a new scoop after receiving a hot tip from a reliable source. Shadow calls a familiar robot: Coco'★'''Tapioca! They managed to recreate it using a new virus, something they heard quite recently from their previous battle. He plans to take their dance energy, a futuristic source of power harnessed through dancing, which he used to travel through time and space. While most of them don't understand the mechanics behind this energy source, they figure it would be easier to continue the fight. Like it or not, DANCE BATTLE! After destroying one of the AIDA, Haseo is worried about it spreading and Kite decides to help out with that along with getting back Skeith. Ulala gives some colorful commentary on the Tapioca's defeat (as well as the Morolian's weakness). After Shadow takes a beating, he retreats. Once Skeith is defeated he warps away before Kite and Haseo could get any info from him. With Aura not here, the party wonders what their next move is. KOS-MOS then detects that cyberspace is beginning to isolate itself, one databank at a time. With that, everyone heads back outside. '''Party Members' Pair Unit * Chun-Li & Xiaoyu * Chris & Jill * Demitri & Morrigan * X & Zero * Hiryu & Hotsuma * Kiryu & Majima * Jin & Kazuya * Reiji & Xiaomu * KOS-MOS & Fiora * Kite & Haseo Solo Units * Ryo * Aty * Natsu * Heihachi * Phoenix & Maya * Captain Commando * Ulala Enemies * Goblin Mage x2 * Strange Head x2 * AIDA x2 * Skeith (Gear: Sora's Blades) * Rhythm Robot (Black/Walker) x3 * Rhythm Robot (Silver/Walker) x5 * Shadow (Gear: Rhythm Rogue Suit) * Coco*Tapioca (Gear: Yellow Submorolian) Items * Holy Potion * Great Ladle * Broad Legged Trivia * AIDA are one of the main problems in the G.U. series. They cause players to go berserk and allow them to use special powers at the cost of their sanity. Some of the main characters, including Atoli, Sakaki, and Ovan, were infected by these and could only be cured with Haseo's Avatar; though in Sakaki's case, Ovan got rid of them before Tri-Edge, Azure Orca and Azure Balmung arrived to finish him off. * Avatars are programs which a select few players are able to control. The avatar Haseo controls is Skeith (appropriate since his PK moniker is the "Terror of Death"). The others are Atoli (Innis), Kuhn (Magus), Yata (Fidchell), Sakubo (Gorre), Endrance (Macha), Phi (Tarvos), and Ovan (Corbenik). * The Key of the Twilight refers to Aura and the Twilight Bracelet which Kite yields. But it is later revealed that the new Key of the Twilight is Haseo...and his new Xth form. Category:PXZ2 Chapter Category:Chapter